The present invention relates to a method and system for displaying a large volume of record information stored in a computer system on a display screen.
Further, the present invention relates to a method and system for analyzing merchandise information used in analyzing sales information of merchandise which is an example of a large volume of record information, and more particularly, to a method and system for analyzing merchandise information which is suitable for analyzing factors for determining promising merchandise by referencing merchandise planning information.
The technique relating to the present invention is described in JP-A-63-261462, JP-A-64-21571, U.S. Patent No. 4,947,322, "Q & A for Utilizing Point-of-Sales Information" by Watada, published by Jitsumu Kyoiku Publishing Co., pp 70-71, and "Facing Control Expert System" by Temma et al, "JOURNAL OF THE SOCIETY OF INSTRUMENT AND CONTROL ENGINEERS" Vol. 27, No. 10. In those methods, the record information in the computer system, i.e. sales information for each of the merchandise, is visually displayed in accordance with display command information such as size information and position information. For example, color scales representing the sales of merchandise (for example, red for high sale and blue for low sale) are displayed on a schematic image as viewed from the front of merchandise shelves. Alternatively, sales and efficiency for stocks per unit space for each selling spot are color coated on a floor layout chart of the store to visually display the information.
A method for collecting point-of-sales (POS) information of the merchandise in a distribution field (so-called input information from cash registers) and utilizing it for sales management and merchandise analysis is discussed in the above-mentioned "Q & A for Utilizing Point-of-Sales Information", by Watada, published by Jitsumu Kyoiku Publishing Co. This reference discusses the importance of determining common factors of the attributes of the merchandise such as material, color, design and pattern for the high sales merchandise. This determination is based on the merchandise sales information of fashion clothes and utilizing the common factors of the attributes of the merchandise for determining additional orders of the merchandise during the sales season and new orders of alternative merchandise. As to the method for analyzing the high sales merchandise, the reference merely discusses the method for calculating the total sales for each of the merchandise attributes such as material and color by the computer system and determining the merchandise attributes which the high sales merchandise has, based on the calculated total sales. In the known method, types such as design are registered as the merchandise attributes together with the merchandise codes, and the total sales for each type of design is calculated.
In the prior art, the position information for displaying the record information is contained in the record information to be displayed, and the record information is displayed in accordance with the position information. Accordingly, the display position information cannot be utilized for extracting the characteristic of the record information. Further, in the prior art, no consideration has been given to a method for displaying the record information in a case where the display position information on the display screen is not imported to the record information to be displayed. A user cannot recognize the characteristic of the record information such as the presence of an abnormal record or trend of a record group, based on the record information which includes listed display and random and non-specified display positions.
Further, in the prior art, the total sale is calculated for each of the merchandise attributes. Accordingly, it is difficult to determine if the promising merchandise comprises groups (blocks) having certain characteristics, and by what combinations of merchandise attributes the respective groups are characterized. Further, it is not possible to precisely analyze the merchandise information of the merchandise if selling depends on the combination of a plurality of attributes. It is also impossible to readily determine by what combination of concepts the promising merchandise is characterized. It is difficult to analyze the relationship between a merchandise planning and development scheme and the high sales merchandise.
The above problems and concepts are based on the following recognition. When merchandise is newly planned and developed, the data of the measurable merchandise attributes such as material and color relating to the promising merchandise is important. The planning intention for the merchandise which is expressed by "fashion feeling" or "positioning" is also important. In the prior art, it is not possible to analyze the sales of the merchandise in accordance with the concept such as "fashion feeling".